


Treasure

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bloodlust, Creature Inheritance, Dragon Tom Riddle, Engaged Couple, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Serial Killer Tom Riddle, Soulmates, Thief Tom Riddle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Well, get on with it,” Harry croaked. “I won’t beg for my life. I saw you murder that man and woman, Tom Riddle. Go on, spill my guts to the ground.”Tom arched an elegant brow at the younger, shorter male and leaned in. So, he knew him. Well, everyone knew him, that wasn’t much of a surprise.“Now, darling,” Tom felt hot all of a sudden when a light blush coated the beautiful boy’s cheeks at his words, turning him even more beautiful. He looked ethereal in the moonlight shining above them. “Why would you think that?"Harry tilted his head to a side. “I saw you kill them.” He shook his head. “You won’t let me live, Voldemort.”





	1. Chapter 1

Tom knew his clothes had gotten blood on them again but he wasn’t too concerned about it. He was too elated to even think about rubbish things like blood on robes. It’s not like anyone could see him in this state, no one ever did. 

He was very careful about the places he chose for his—activities. No one came to this part of Knockturn alley, it was completely isolated. Not even the alley’s usual dwellers made the mistake of coming here. 

Tom had been doing this for a while, menial things like blood on robes didn’t bother him anymore. And, the blood wasn’t that big of a deal, nothing a vanishing and cleaning charm can’t take care off.

The red eyed man glanced at the two bodies on the ground and a vicious smirk came on his angelic face. These lowlives will be staying here for quite a while. They'll only be discovered when the Aurors come for their monthly inspection, which was, coincidentally, scheduled for two weeks from then.

It amused Tom a lot to see the aurors rattled, clutching their hair in frustration, trying their best to find some clue, some indicator as to who was responsible for these- murders. Sadly, they came up with nothing. No matter how hard they tried, they never found anything. It was a fun sight, to see the aurors running around like headless chickens.

Cops of the muggle world and Aurors of magical world were alike in this regard. They could do whatever they wished, but they would never discover him.

No one could imagine even in their wildest dreams, that Tom Riddle, the revered heir of Salazar Slytherin was the serial killer Voldemort.

Tom didn’t know why he liked torturing his victims so much before killing them. Maybe it was the blood of the dragon running through his veins which made him so blood thirsty, so feral. It’s highly plausible that was the reason, dragons were notorious for having a temper and hoarding their treasure.

Tom kicked the corpse of the woman on the ground and smirked. No one knew about his family’s secret. And no one ever will.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, blessed with the rare ability to converse with snakes and dragons. It was a well-known fact known throughout the wizarding world that only a select few individuals could speak the reverent snake language. Herpo the foul and descendants of Salazar Slytherin were the only known humans who could converse with snakes.

What the magical populace didn’t know was that one of the descendants of Slytherin had married a dragon shifter. This combined with the blood pact Salazar had made with the basilisk he had left at Hogwarts for the school’s protection, made the Slytherin blood line very dangerous and extremely powerful. Since the children now also had magical blood of dragons running through their veins. The blood pact with the basilisk had already given their magic an exceptional boost, they were above normal wizards.

Sadly, the Slytherin family created its own doom by marrying their own cousins. The more they practiced incest, the more they weakened their bloodline. They’d thought to keep the dragon blood and the Magnus's, Salazar’s basilisk’s powers within their family, but that practice backfired on them.

After centuries, Marvolo Gaunt made a wise decision and married off his daughter to a rich muggle family. Because of the new blood brought in by Tom Riddle Sr, Slytherin line’s magic was renewed and so was its creature inheritance.

There hadn’t been a dragon shifter in the Slytherin line for past five centuries.

Tom Riddle was similar to Veelas in some ways. Whenever he was angry or upset, he started resembling a dragon. He would only turn into a full-fledged dragon though, when his life was in danger.

Needless to say, that had never happened. Tom Riddle was never ever in danger. The people he decided to go after were the ones in danger.

Whatever the reason maybe, Tom knew he enjoyed each and every kill of his. And if he was being honest, after one point, he had just stopped caring.

Tom glanced at the distorted dead bodies at his feet and snorted. This time he kicked the male. Nobody would miss scum like them.

The ones he had killed today were no less vile than their predecessors. They deserved every bit of pain and anguish he had inflicted upon them. All of his kills were vile, they deserved to die painfully.

They are the dregs of magical and non-magical society. They didn’t deserve to live.

At least they were serving one purpose, sating his blood lust. It was annoying, going through various files to chose his targets, but the end results were satisfying. There was something about seeing these vermin take their last breath that really calmed the feral beast inside him.

Tom waved his wand over his clothes and was about to turn and disapparate back home when he heard a whimper. He whipped his head around and felt a cold shiver run down his spine when he saw a young man, eighteen or nineteen year old standing at some distance from him, on the other end of the alley. His eyes wide and filled with dread. Tom could make out the young man was very scared, being a dragon gave him very good eyesight.

Tom wondered for a minute what kind of idiot decided to come here at this time of night. He never touched innocents and this one was not going to ruin his reputation or put a damper on his bi monthly exploits by opening his stupid mouth. He immediately disapparated and the green eyed youth yelped as he suddenly appeared in front of him and pinned him to the wall with his magic.

“Ow.”

Tom looked the boy over from head to toe and to his horror, felt something pull at his heartstrings as he gazed into those killing curse green eyes. Who was this boy? He’d never seen such a beautiful creature before in his life. Then again, he didn’t go to those rubbish parties snotty purebloods held and always invited his father to.

The male in front of him was definitely a half blood like himself or a pureblood going by his features. Something was telling Tom though, that the boy was exactly like him. The question was, how come he had never seen him before? Maybe he should go with his father to one ball. He grimaced, he hated those horrid parties. Tom knew how much his father loathed going to them too. Sadly, he had to sometimes.

Tom snapped himself out of his reverie. He could think about that later. Right now, he needed to obliviate this fae like being. Yes, he was comparing the young man to a fae. The beautiful boy was reminding Tom of those fragile beings mentioned in books. Faes didn’t exist, even in magical world and if they had, well, they were long gone now. 

The boy in front of him could definitely pass of as one. He had short, messy black hair, emerald green eyes, ivory skin which looked very soft and smooth, aristocratic nose and rosy red lips. The fae boy was not only younger than him, but short too. He was 6’2 and the beauty looked around 5’7. He was short. Tom wondered for a minute if the boy will get angry if he comments on his height. That would be a sight now, wouldn’t it?

To see him huffing and glaring at Tom. 

Tom again felt something in his chest when he took in the male’s features. Why was he feeling anything? He was above such things. He didn’t like anyone. What was about this beautiful creature that was making him feel things he thought were beneath him?

“Well, get on with it,” Harry croaked. “I won’t beg for my life. I saw you murder that man and woman, Tom Riddle. Go on, spill my guts to the ground.”

Tom arched an elegant brow at the younger, shorter male and leaned in, lifting the spell on the beautiful boy. So, the fae knew him. Well, everyone knew him, that wasn’t much of a surprise. Everyone knew him and always begged for scraps of his attention like imbeciles. It was revolting the way people debased themselves in front of him and his father. Their simpering attitude only served to piss him off.

Harry stiffened and pressed his back more into the stone wall behind him. Why was Riddle so tall? Well, his father was tall too. He had seen Tom Riddle Sr and Merope Gaunt Riddle once at a ball when he was a child. These days his parents did not go anywhere. 

“Now, darling,” Tom felt hot all of a sudden when a light blush coated the beautiful boy’s cheeks at his words, turning him even more beautiful. He looked ethereal in the moonlight shining above them. “Why would you think that?”

Harry tilted his head to a side. “I saw you kill them.” He shook his head. “You won’t let me live, Voldemort.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, this is the third story that I was talking about 😇


	2. Chapter 2

Tom gave Harry a lazy grin which made Harry feel funny. Harry scowled. Why in the world was he feeling warm all of a sudden? He wasn’t supposed to think Tom Riddle was handsome! He’d run away from the manor for a reason. And no, it didn’t matter if he’d thought it would’ve been nice if the marriage contract had been with Tom Riddle. So, what if he liked him?

Now he knew who Tom really was, the serial killer, Voldemort, who had alluded the aurors for almost seven years. Tom was twenty four, he must have been doing this for last six years. That’s when the dead bodies had started turning up.

Harry knew he should be horrified by what the man had done, but the truth was, he wasn’t. That was some talent Tom had, to be able to get away with so many killings and murders. Harry had seen his uncle Regulus talk about the cases at home with his parents and how much it irritated him and his auror colleagues that they couldn’t catch Voldemort. The general people were not happy with the aurors in the slightest.

“I can always kidnap you and keep you for myself.” Tom whispered softly, snapping Harry out of his musings. “You can’t apparate from here, darling. My wards are too strong. You wouldn’t die in that case.”

Harry blinked as Tom’s words registered in his mind. “What?”

An icy feeling settled in the pit of Harry’s stomach at Tom’s words. He can’t go back. Tom was going to kidnap him?

No! He wants to go back to his parents. He didn’t want to be kidnapped by Tom. He knew his parents were doing their best to get him out of that disgusting marriage contract with either the Nott family or Rosiers. Harry knew it wasn’t his parents fault for the situation he had found himself in.

Harry again felt the familiar ache in his chest at the thought of that contract. He didn’t want to be tied to Theodore Nott or Evan Rosier. He didn’t want to be near either of the men. And the way Evan had looked at him when their families had met, it had made Harry feel very uncomfortable.

Theodore had kept his head down the whole time. Harry had a feeling Theodore had been coerced by Evan and his family to be there.

Tom frowned as he saw pure fear flash across the young man’s face. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all. He never wanted to see such an expression on the beautiful boy’s face. _Ever._ Why was his lovely fae looking so afraid and sad all of a sudden? It made him feel — uneasy.

_Nothing_ made Lord Voldemort uneasy.

“I am going to obliviate you and then you can leave.” Tom said in a sharp, clear voice. This boy was making a mess of him and his emotions. He needed to think. Yes, he needed to go back and steal another artifact. That would keep his mind off this beautiful boy and everything he’d made him feel.

Harry’s eyes widened in shock, all thoughts of that revolting contract fleeing his mind. What was Riddle saying? No one lived after coming in contact with Voldemort. Why was he doing this for Harry?

“What do you want? You won’t do this for no reason.” Harry wondered what Tom could want from him. Did Tom even know him?

Tom’s lips curved up in amusement. The young man wasn’t only beautiful but clever too. “Intelligent, love.” He gave Harry a once over and felt a pleasant tingle run through his body when Harry moistened his bottom lip. What wouldn’t he give to taste that luscious mouth? He_ will_, one day he will. He’ll be the _only_ one.

Harry didn’t know what was happening. He is not supposed to feel aroused at seeing Tom Riddle covered in blood! That was just dumb. It was like Harry had a thing for blood and crazy murderers.

But that was the truth, wasn’t it? Harry was aroused, his body was thrumming with adrenaline and pleasure because of Tom Riddle. The way Tom was looking at him— Harry didn’t think he could feel like this. It made him want to duck his head in embarrassment. Harry shouldn't be feeling anything, especially because there was still some blood left on Tom’s robes, it seemed he hadn't been able to completely clean them before. Harry had seen the man vanishing the ruby droplets from his clothes when he had stupidly strolled in this part of the Knockturn alley.

“A kiss.” Harry snapped out of his thoughts and felt his heart skip a beat. “What?” he softly whispered.

Before Harry could protest, Tom closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Harry’s cheek.

Tom knew he had to taste the boy once before letting him go. He didn’t ask for the boy’s name, no, that would be too much for him. He needed to get his mind back on track and then he will find everything about this enchanting man himself. Another robbery was definitely on the table now. Maybe he should go after Gryffindor’s sword. He’ll look into it’s whereabouts tomorrow.

Tom was not prepared for what happened next, though. As soon as his lips touched the ivory skin, Tom knew he’d made a mistake. This couldn’t possibly be true! What was happening? Tom never wanted to be away from this man. He wanted to kiss every inch of this fae like wizard and never ever let him leave his side. The skin under his lips was incredibly soft, velvety smooth. And the scent surrounding Harry, it was otherworldly!

Harry’s scent was intoxicating, it was heady and was making him, Tom Riddle dizzy. He reminded Tom of the earth after rain, of freshwater lakes and rivers. And of something he could not name.

Who was the green eyed male? Why was he affecting him like this?

With great restraint, Tom leaned back and brushed his hand over Harry’s throat. He could not obliviate this boy, he just couldn’t. Not him.

Harry’s eyes were glazed with desire and Tom felt pleasure shoot through his veins as he saw the dilated pupils of the beautiful boy.

“Go,” Tom said roughly, “before I change my mind and kidnap you. I casted a spell on you, you won’t be able to tell anyone what you saw.”

Tom felt something within him stir again as the beautiful male hesitated for a second. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment before the gorgeous creature snapped out of his daze and disappeared.

“I’ll find out who you are, love.” Tom whispered to himself. “You are mine.” He waved his hand and lifted the spell from the whole alley before disapparating back to Slytherin manor. He really needed to steal something.

* * *

Tom leaned back in his chair, pleased with the information Augustus had given him. So, his latest artifact was at the Potter manor. Rookwood will be rewarded for his hard work, this information will help him a lot in stealing the sword. Maybe Tom should give the man that bottle of wine he’d been lusting after. He glanced at the various parchments littering his coffee table and smiled smugly. The elusive sword was as good as his.

Godric Gryffindor’s sword had been crafted for Godric by a goblin friend of his. But after Gryffindor’s death, the sword had disappeared. Few decades later, it started appearing randomly to certain individuals. No one knew why or how the sword appeared but the books said the individual always had the need for it. Centuries later it stopped disappearing and for whatever reason, decided to stay with the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Apparently, it had come to Albus Dumbledore two decades ago who had bequeathed it to his acquaintance, James Potter for safe keeping. According to Rookwood’s sources, James Potter wanted it gone since it only brought trouble to his house, goblins. The greedy creatures thought it was theirs by right even if the one who had forged it had been Godric’s good friend and had never asked for it back.

“No matter, James Potter. I’ll have it out of your hair soon enough.” Tom murmured softly to himself. After this robbery, he’ll look for his lovely fae. He was calm enough now. It had been a week since that day in Knockturn alley and he wasn’t surprised at all that the aurors had still not found the dead bodies. This was how it went down every time. He couldn’t wait to see people whisper about the murders in next few days. Auror’s inspection day was coming soon.

It’s time he gave them something more to think about and made everyone even more uncomfortable. He did like seeing people squirming in discomfort while walking down the streets.

Tom chuckled to himself before picking up his glass of wine and taking a sip.

It wasn’t his fault he loved treasure and mysterious artifacts. He had dragon’s blood running through his veins. Everyone knew how much dragons loved their treasure.

Speaking of treasure — the beautiful boy was his treasure too, wasn’t he?

Yes, now that Tom has cooled off, he’ll think about getting his lovely fae. Tom knew his father will like him, he was sure of that. His mother would have liked him as well. There was something about his love that was just so enchanting, so alluring, that one couldn’t help but want to take care of him.

And the bravery the lovely boy had shown while looking in Tom’s eyes, that in itself was a great deed. There had been no hesitancy on that pretty face when the boy had muttered he won’t beg Tom for his life.

Maybe that’s what had enchanted him so much. The boy had looked him, Voldemort in his eyes and there had been no fear in those avada green eyes. The lovely fae was his.

The teen didn’t know whose attention he’d caught. Though, Tom didn’t think the boy would have any problems with his flirting. The way the boy had looked when he'd kissed him, Tom knew he will have no problems in wooing him.

* * *

Tom couldn’t believe how lousy the wards on Potter manor were. Weren’t Potters supposed to be Pureblood? Then again, maybe he was being too harsh, the wards were very good, very strong in fact, just not good enough for him. With a careful wave of his yew wand, Tom gently took down the last of the dangerous wards so he could fly inside. He didn’t want to completely rip off all the wards and alert the family of three inside. Rookwood had told him James Potter had a wife and a son.

Tom flew in through the open window of the first floor and landed gracefully on the marble floor. He looked around and realised he was in the living room of the manor. This was a good place to start. People usually kept artifacts like a sword for display here.

Tom took out his wand and waved it in zig zag motion, then he murmured the spell that would give him the exact location of the sword.

Tom’s brows rose as the blue-white stars pointed out of the door. That was shocking. He’d thought James Potter would keep it under wards and charms in the living room, absolutely away from him and his family. Apparently, he was wrong.

Tom followed the blue-white star that lead him to the second floor. He had casted a disillusionment charm on himself but still made sure to move without a sound. One can never be too cautious after all.

Tom looked curiously at the walls and wondered if these were the quarters of the family. The décor here was very soft and homely.

The star disappeared outside of a door and Tom stopped. He tilted his head before gently tapping the door thrice. It opened as it always did, without a sound. He waved his hand over himself, canceling the disillusionment charm. The room was spelled, he didn't need it anymore.

Tom entered the room and figured it must belong to the son of the Potters. It looked like a teen’s room with a large LED mounted on the wall, broomsticks lying on the floor, various games, gobstones, chess sets littering the floor.

Tom smiled in amusement. The boy was messy alright. Or maybe angry. It seemed the son had thrown things all around the room in his anger.

Tom ignored the mess around him and started murmuring the spell that would give him the exact location of the sword. He couldn’t wait for the papers to get a wind of this and the stupid goblins run around like idiots, frantically searching for their supposed rightful item.

Tom had a feeling James Potter would be really happy with the sword gone. The man would be thrilled that it was finally no longer his problem.

Tom approached the cabinet which held the sword and felt a thrill of excitement go through him as it opened and revealed his prize. He carefully lifted the long, silver, ruby encrusted sword of the founder of Hogwarts from its velvet cushion and looked at it with reverence in his eyes.

Another mysterious item to go in his collection.

“My, you are lovely, aren’t you? No wonder those greedy beings wanted you.” He chuckled. “Too bad, now you are mine. No one will ever get their hands on you. ”

Tom closed the cabinet, placed Callum’s feather on top of the cabinet and was about to go back to his home when a soft voice stopped him. The voice sent a cold shiver down his spine.

Nothing scared him. Nothing. But that voice —

There should not have been a voice to begin with because he had spelled the whole room! Moreover, it wasn’t any voice. It was _his _voice.

“Tom?” Harry asked softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !


	3. Chapter 3

Tom turned to look at speaker of the voice and all breath left him as he saw his lovely fae on the king sized bed, rubbing his eyes off the remnants of sleep.

So, his lovely fae was a Potter. Huh. No wonder he didn’t recognize him. James Potter was notorious for not going to the balls or parties held by Purebloods. The man’s strange behaviour had started a decade ago if he wasn’t wrong. And for the past year or two, he and his wife, Lily had been particularly vicious and snappy to everyone except for their family friends, Longbottoms, Lovegoods and their close friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

Tom carefully slipped the sword inside the enlarged bag he’d brought with him before approaching the beautiful boy. Now, he had to know what his name was. He hadn’t bothered learning the son’s name before but now he will. The teen will soon become a Riddle after all. He won’t be Potter for much longer.

The lovely fae was his and no one comes between a dragon and its treasure.

“Hello, love. Fancy meeting you here,” Tom said, making his voice low and seductive on purpose.

Harry gulped. “You are the Griffin too? The thief that steals rare and precious artifacts?”

Tom settled himself beside his fae so that they were close enough to touch. He leaned in and felt pleasure shoot through his veins when Little Potter again turned that beautiful rosy red. Tom couldn’t believe how utterly happy he was feeling at the moment! His heart was filled with an emotion he had never ever felt in his life before. He felt so warm, so content; it was like he was in heaven. 

“Yes, I am.” Tom chuckled. “What can I say, darling, I like taking precious things. Special things belong with the best. I am the best.” Tom glanced at the soft royal blue robe his love was wearing and heat pooled in his stomach as he imagined this lovely boy lying in his bed, beside him, wearing this. “Maybe this time I should steal you too." Tom murmured softly, "you are as precious as any artifact I have stolen.”_ / Maybe even more. You are not a thing, love. /  
_

Harry’s lovely green eyes widened in surprise. “What?” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing! What was he supposed to think after hearing Tom call him his treasure?

Not only Tom was Lord Voldemort, the vigilante who killed wretched criminals, dregs of the society in cold blood, but also the Griffin, the notorious thief who went after rare magical artifacts, paintings and other such items.

The man had been given the name Griffin by the Aurors because he always left a griffin feather at the place of the robbery. No one was close to catching the Griffin either.

Just like Voldemort.

Harry had seen the reports himself in the papers. a creepy woman by the name of Hephzibah or something had been crying because her ancestor’s, Helga Hufflepuff’s cup had been stolen from her manor. Then there was Helena Ravenclaw, she had given a very rude interview when her mother’s diadem was stolen right from under her nose.

All those facts, though, paled in comparison to the fact that Tom was here, right now. With Harry.

The nineteen year old didn’t know why he liked this man and was equal parts horrified and embarrassed that even after seeing Tom murder people in cold blood, he still couldn’t bring himself to care. He just liked Tom.

Harry really didn’t care if Tom was a thief too on top of being a murderer. Well, he only killed really bad people. It was okay, wasn’t it? And thieves weren’t so bad? It’s not like he is stealing people’s money or something.

When Harry had come back after his run in with Voldemort, his parents had hugged him to death, showering him with kisses and hugs. They’d been afraid that he had run away because of that marriage contract. Harry had told him the truth, he had run away. He’d had enough.

As Harry had thought, the truth had only made his parents cry harder. Harry hadn’t wanted to make his parents cry, he loved them very much. But he couldn’t lie to them either to make them feel better. His father and mother had again promised to do their best to get him out of that shitty contract.

_“If worst comes to worst, Sirius can just take you away, Harry,” Lily said brushing Harry’s hair. “He can keep you safe.”_

_James nodded and dropped a kiss on Harry’s head. “I won’t let anyone marry you without your consent, Harry. Fuck my ancestors for making that contract in first place.”_

Harry had let them baby him but he hadn’t stopped thinking about Tom even when he had changed his clothes and gotten ready for bed. He hadn’t been able to stop touching his cheek where Tom’s lips had been. Tom’s lips had been so soft, and his touch had lit Harry’s nerves on fire. Harry had been so dazed with the simple cheek kiss that he had only disapparated when Tom had literally growled at him. He hadn’t wanted to leave.

It wasn’t his fault if he liked Tom!

Yes, Harry knew the man was rude and insulting and extremely arrogant because of his looks, lineage and magic. But Harry didn’t care. And, if he was being honest, everyone had been very rude to Tom and his father. His mum and dad had told him some people had literally thrown themselves at Tom Riddle Sr and even some older women had given Tom those bad looks when he was just sixteen years old. Harry couldn’t blame Tom for his attitude. No wonder Tom’s father didn’t go out much and stayed at the Slytherin manor.

Harry would have run away if someone had behaved like that with him. He was good looking for himself, not for others.

That was one of the reasons Harry didn’t want Evan to get the marriage contract. He didn’t like the way Evan looked at him. There was something about Evans’s gaze that had made Harry shiver in dread when they'd met. Evan had looked at him as if he wanted to do very bad things to him. At least, Theodore Nott wasn’t a creep.

Harry was glad he had gone to Beauxbatons and not Hogwarts. Boys and girls were very nice at his former school. No one stared at each other like animals in heat. Harry shuddered in revulsion.

“I feel insulted, love, that you are not paying me attention. What has got you all so worked up, darling?”

Harry snapped out of his musings and ducked his head in embarrassment as he noticed the look in Tom’s eyes. Tom’s wine red eyes were dancing in amusement, a small smile playing on his lips.

Tom didn’t know what was about this lovely fae, but he knew he had to have him. He needed to speak to his father and have him talk to James and Lily Potter. Little Potter was his. That wasn’t even up for discussion. He is going to marry the green eyed male and make him his.

Tom didn’t know why he wasn’t even thinking of using Legilimency on his fae. If he’d used his ability, he’d know in a heartbeat what his love was thinking. But he didn’t. That’s how much the messy haired teen fascinated him.

“Don’t hide your pretty face, love,” Tom murmured softly and lifted Harry’s chin so he could look at Harry’s beautiful face. He wondered why his fae was being so hesitant and shy now. He wasn’t like this before in the alley.

“I—I—” Harry averted his gaze and Tom’s breath hitched. “What’s your name? Tom suddenly asked. Potter can’t look so beautiful, so alluring, so enchanting, so fucking adorable and then expect Tom to remain calm. He was minutes away from throwing caution to the wind and just making love to this boy who had literally stolen his heart. He knew Potter will have no qualms with his decision. Little Potter was as gone on him as he was, he didn’t need to read his mind to know that.

Tom needed to know what name to moan out loud when making love to his fae.

Harry blushed. “Harry. Harry James Potter.”

“Harry,” Tom repeated. This felt right. The name sounded good on his lips. Yes, a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

“Will you allow me to kiss you, Harry?” Harry felt his heart stop. What was Tom saying? A kiss? But he was about to get engaged to Rosier or Nott.

A vicious thought came in Harry’s mind. Engaged?! What engaged? They were nothing to him!

All this nonsense was happening because of his ancestors who were stupid idiots and had set up a betrothal contract for him. And, he was not going to get engaged! His mother and father had promised him that Sirius will take him away if worst came to worst. And neither the Notts nor the Rosiers could ever go against Sirius. Sirius was his godfather and he was downright ruthless when it came to him. Sirius was the head of the Black family. Evan’s mother can’t go against him, and neither can Theodore’s father. Theo’s grandfather was a Black too.

Harry made his decision then, he was going to kiss Tom. He liked Tom and he was thrilled with the fact that Tom was going to be his first kiss. Would’ve been nice if he was Tom’s first too. 

“Yes.” Harry whispered. “Yes.”

A jolt of pleasure went through Tom as Harry's words washed over him. Harry wanted him!

Sweet, lovely Harry wanted him just as much he wanted Harry. Harry didn’t care if he was killing people or stealing from them. Harry just wanted him, Tom Riddle. He didn’t care if he was Voldemort or Griffin. He was sure of Harry’s affection but to hear his lovely fae admit he wants him too was very very satisfying.

But did Tom really want his first kiss to be today?

No.

He will come tomorrow night and bring a gift for Harry then he is going to kiss him. He is going to woo Harry properly.

“No.”

Harry’s face fell and Tom wanted to slap himself. Couldn’t he have said it in a better way? How stupid was he?


	4. Chapter 4

“Harry—” Tom said softly but Harry looked away, blinking back tears. Was Tom making fun of him? Was this a joke to the handsome man? Harry felt his heart clench and wondered why his life was so miserable? The person he did like wanted to play with him while his arranged partners were fucking creeps or too detached.

“Harry! Stop!” Tom snapped at the younger man. He tugged Harry forward so the shorter male was flushed against his chest. Harry tried to get out of his grasp but Tom didn’t let him go.

“Let me go, you are just making fun of me,” Harry whined. Was it any wonder Tom was like this? He was a thief and a murderer, yes he killed bad people but Harry had seen Tom took great pleasure in the act itself.

“No, I won’t,” Tom growled and before he knew what he was doing, he had tilted Harry’s head and latched his mouth on the sensitive skin at the base of Harry’s neck.

“Ah—what—ah,” Harry gasped and unintentionally pulled Tom closer as he felt Tom suck on the bruise he’d made. Harry felt heat pool in his stomach when Tom let go and licked a long trail from the base of his neck to his chin. “What—what are you doing,” Harry stuttered. He’d never felt like this, it was a little scary. It was like his whole body was on fire. Pleasant tingles ran down his spine when Tom laid a chaste kiss on his neck before licking the same patch of skin again, blowing cool breath over it.

Tom’s mind was now clouded in a haze of lust. He wanted to claim every inch of Harry now! The soft skin he’d just bitten wasn’t enough. Who was Harry? Why was he affecting him like this? Everything about Harry was like an aphrodisiac to him.

Harry. Brave, sweet, lovely Harry whose whole countenance had fallen apart when he had refused to kiss him.

Ah, yes. The kiss. Tom closed his eyes to regain control of his senses. He could hear Harry’s heart beating rapidly and knew the younger male was just as affected by his touch and presence as he was by his.

Tom reluctantly leaned back and straightened. He took in Harry’s expression and willed his arousal to go down. Harry’s eyes were glazed with lust and he was looking at Tom as if he couldn’t understand what the taller man wanted from him. There were remnants of tears on his cheeks too.

Tom sighed. This wasn’t the way to assure Harry that he was serious about him.

“I am sorry.” Tom wiped the tears from Harry’s cheeks and shook his head. “I didn’t mean I didn’t want to kiss you. I do.” Harry’s eyes cleared and he blinked at Tom. “What?”

“I want our, my first kiss to be special. That’s all.” Tom chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “I am serious about this Harry. I will come tonight too properly ravish you,” he gave Harry a roguish grin which brought that lovely blush back on Harry’s cheeks. “There is something thrilling about doing this at night, don’t you think?”

Harry couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Tom’s first kiss was going to be Harry! They were going to be each other’s first ! And last if Harry had anything to say about it.

“You’ve never kissed anyone,” Harry paused and softly whispered the next words. “Ever?”

Tom shook his head. “No. If you know me, you know how people behave around me and my father. Not to mention I have never ever felt anything for anyone. The only people I remotely give a fuck about are my parents.” And now you, darling.

Harry felt happiness bubble in his chest and threw his arms around Tom. “I haven’t kissed anyone before either.” He leaned back and gazed into the red eyes of his soon to be lover and husband. He’ll test Tom and if he sees Tom is the one for him, then he’ll tell him about that blasted contract. If anyone could do something about that stupid parchment it was Tom.

“You are telling the truth,” Tom murmured. Harry hadn’t ever touched anyone. Harry was just like him. Maybe Harry had always been his. And no one touches what belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Not if they want to die a very painful and gruesome death.

Harry nodded and brushed his forehead with Tom’s. Tom sucked in a breath and his chest filled with warmth when he looked at Harry again.

“We are really meant for each other, aren’t we?”

If Tom had any doubts before about his feelings, they vanished in that instant. Yes, Harry and he are meant to be together and always will be. “Yes, yes we are.” He leaned in and laid a chaste kiss on Harry’s cheek.

Harry shivered against him but didn’t move back. Tom brought his hand to Harry’s other cheek and again marveled at how smooth, soft Harry’s skin was. “I’ll come tomorrow at the same time. Be ready.”

Harry nodded dazedly. “I will.”

Tom smiled gently at his soon to be lover and husband, his mate, before rising from the bed. He looked at Harry’s radiant expression and wondered again what it was about Harry that was turning him into an idiot. That’s exactly what he was turning into. An idiot. Harry wasn’t just anyone, he had not fallen asleep when he should’ve because of the spells he’d casted. He’ll need to look into it.

“Do I need to cast another spell on you, love, to keep your pretty mouth shut?” Tom asked mischievously, knowing Harry will blush again.

Harry averted his eyes and shook his head. “No, you don’t. You know you don’t.”

“Hmm.” Harry hesitantly looked back at the handsome man who was looking at him with mischief in his wine red eyes. “What?”

Tom again gave Harry that lazy grin which made blood rush to Harry’s cock. Harry was grateful for the duvet covering him. This was so embarrassing. “What?” Harry whined. He didn’t like that look on Tom’s face, it didn’t bode well for Harry. He knew Tom was going to say something embarrassing.

“I was just wondering that there might be some other, better ways to keep your mouth occupied.”

Harry tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Tom stepped closer to the open window before turning back and winking at Harry. “I could just kiss you and make you forget everything but me, or have you suck me off. With my cock in your mouth, you wouldn’t be capable of saying much of anything.”

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair and threw his pillow at Tom. “Shut up, you are a pervert!”

Tom just gave Harry a fond grin before stepping on the ledge and jumping down. He landed gracefully in the garden of the Potters and renewed the wards he’d dismantled for his entry. After making sure everything was back to its original state, he disapparated back to his manor. He had to sleep now.

Tom Riddle had a date tonight he had to get ready for.

* * *

Tom glanced at himself in the mirror and smirked. He looked good. He looked very very good. Harry won’t be able to resist him.

He’d already prepared Harry’s gift and had even figured what he would give to Harry once they were married. His ancestor’s locket and Rowena’s diadem were going to be Harry’s. He could give Harry the Gaunt ring too but Morfin had it and Tom had no intention of taking it back from his uncle. He could keep that, frankly, ugly ring if he wished.

Tom could hear the television playing loudly and knew his father was still awake. Maybe he can kill a few hours with his dad. His dad didn’t like watching any of those nonsensical romantic movies. He was sure he won’t get bored with what he was seeing.

“Hey, son. Want to join me?” Tom Riddle Sr patted the space beside him and Tom went and sat down there. He glanced at his father and again wondered how magic worked. His father was in his late forties but still looked as if he was only a decade older than Tom. When a non-magical married a witch or a wizard, their aging process slowed down too.

Maybe that’s why his father still looked so young.

Or maybe the real reason was that magic had decided to reward him because he had literally saved the Gaunt line from perishing.

“What are we watching?” Tom asked.

Tom Riddle Sr smiled. “Avengers. It’s a good movie, better than that nonsense that came out this year.”

Tom nodded slowly. “Ah, Endgame. Right. That was rubbish.”

Tom Riddle Sr’ smile brightened. “I knew there was a reason I loved you so much. That movie was horrible. They destroyed all the characters, especially Steve Rogers. What he did in that movie,” Riddle Sr shook his head in utter disappointment, “it was just nasty.”

Tom grimaced and leaned back into the sofa. “It was pathetic, that’s what it was, father.” He shook his head. “Let’s just forget about that crap. Just enjoy this one.” 

Tom grinned fondly at his father’s retreating back. He knew his father will be very happy for him once he learns about him and Harry. He looked at the clock in front of him and a thrill went through him as he noticed the time. Just another twenty minutes, then it’ll be midnight. He can’t wait to taste Harry again.

* * *

Tom dismantled the wards around the manor before stepping inside the garden once more. He wondered for a minute if Harry tended to the gardens of his home. There was a pleasant scent around the area which was directly below Harry’s window. The scent was familiar since he’d caught the same scent in Harry’s room, a mixture of rain water and earth. Well, no matter, if Harry liked gardening he can do so at the Slytherin and Riddle manor too. Both his and his father’s manor had large gardens. 

Tom shook his head to clear his mind, he can think about that later. First, he needed to put the wards back around the manor. Tom started muttering and ignored the irritation that welled up inside him. It was really annoying if he thought hard about it, to ward and deward the place every night. Maybe he can come up with a simple spell that would do the job.

Or he could simply come with his father and ask for Harry’s hand in marriage. That would solve everything.

Satisfied with his work, Tom closed his eyes and willed himself to be in Harry’s bedroom. Next minute, he found himself staring at Harry who looked very eager sitting on the bed in his night clothes.

“Tom!” Harry’s eyes lit up in delight as he saw his boyfriend apparate in front of him. He tried to get down from the bed but Tom lifted a finger to his mouth and shook his head. Harry nodded and didn’t move from his place. He saw Tom muttering some spells on the door before walking towards him.

Harry felt his heart beat faster as Tom closed the distance between them. He couldn’t describe into words how excited, how elated he was at the moment. Harry was sure his parents, Sirius, Remus and Severus had noticed something too. He’d heard them talking before dinner, they didn’t know that he had been in the kitchen the entire time, looking through the refrigerator, wondering which ice cream he should eat that that day.

_“You know,” Snape started, “for someone who is about to be married off like cattle, your son sure is happy, Lily.”_

_Lily groaned. “I know, Sev. I know. I don’t understand what happened in just a day.”_

_Severus nodded. “Exactly. That’s my point. He looked like the world was about to end two days ago and now,” the man gave a pointed look to his childhood friend who grimaced. “He looks as though he is on cloud nine.”_

_James, Sirius and Remus sighed as they heard Snape. Harry had looked radiant at breakfast, and when they’d asked him what the matter was, he had just shrugged and gone to the kitchen to help the two elves prepare macarons and treacle tarts._

_Harry had stopped baking after he’d learned he had to marry either Theodore Nott or Evan Rosier._

“I am going to start getting jealous of your thoughts, darling, if you keep on getting lost inside your own head when I am right in front of you.”

Tom’s amused tone broke Harry out of his reverie. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Anti Avengers Endgame, I guess.
> 
> Italics: Flashback


	5. Chapter 5

The green eyed youth yelped when he noticed Tom sitting on the bed, right in front of him, wine red eyes shining in amusement, a playful smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

“Tom, right,” Harry tried to think of something to say but came up with nothing. In the end, he just shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

It seems that was all that was needed since Tom threw his head back and laughed.

Seeing Tom so happy; carefree made Harry feel warm and content too. A feeling unlike any he had felt till now blossomed in his heart at seeing the elation on Tom’s handsome face.

Harry smiled softly at Tom who finally shook his head and raised his head to look him in the eye.

“You really are a marvel, Harry.” Tom whispered softly. He noticed Harry looking at him with a gentle expression on his face and wondered what the ethereal creature was thinking about. “What?”

Harry shook his head in response. “Nothing. I just—” Tom tilted his head in question and Harry blushed. “Youlookedverygoodjustnow.”

Tom laughed again. “What?”

Harry had to suppress the strong urge to hide his face in his hands. What has happened to him, he didn’t stutter or blush so much. He didn’t blush or stutter, period. He’d felt highly uncomfortable when Evan and Theodore had come with their parents a month ago. He’d just wanted out at the time.

But something about Tom was turning him into a blushing virgin. Well, he was a virgin and that was beside the point.

Harry shook his head and turned back to Tom. Tom was looking at him curiously, his eyes assessing; as if he couldn’t understand Harry. Harry felt pleased by that fact. There was something thrilling about baffling a man who was so clever, strong and ruthless. Harry didn’t think anything could surprise Tom Riddle/Voldemort.

Harry again felt happiness bubble up inside his chest at the thought. He was the only one who had so thoroughly enchanted Tom.

“I said,” Harry said slowly. He noticed how Tom shifted and moved closer. Harry felt his pulse quicken. “You looked very good while laughing just now. I liked seeing you laugh. It made me happy too.” Harry finished softly.

Tom didn’t know what kind of response Harry was expecting after telling him that. He didn’t even know if he was capable of thinking at the moment. He’d been happy. Harry was right. Since the moment he had locked gazes with Harry in that alley, whenever he’d thought about Harry, he’d felt incredible. His chest filled with warmth at the thought of Harry and heat pooled in his groin at the thought of making this lovely creature his in every way.

Harry was giving him one thing which he didn’t think he needed from another person. He didn’t think anyone could give even give it to him. Love and happiness. He didn’t think anyone was worthy of him. But he was wrong. Harry is worthy of him. Harry is the only one worthy enough to be with Tom Riddle/Voldemort/The Griffin.

He knew he was right, Harry was his equal in every way.

“You are right,” Tom answered the beautiful boy. “You do make me happy. You make me feel things I thought were beneath me.” Tom noticed how Harry’s cheeks reddened at his words.

_| I wonder what will happen to you when I finally touch you, Harry. I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself from devouring you. |  
_

“And, that’s why, I brought this is for you.” Tom pulled out the wrapped present he had got for Harry from the inside pocket of his robes and held it out for Harry to see. Tom knew that Harry was well aware of its significance.

Giving and accepting presents like these meant you were accepting the courtship. Tom had no doubt Harry will accept it.

Harry’s eyes widened as he saw the silver blue square box in Tom’s hand. Was this what he thought it was? But if he accepts it what will it mean for that contract? Will it be nullified or not?

Harry mentally berated himself for thinking about that monstrosity at a time like this. He liked Tom and he will accept this gift. Harry had wondered last night if Tom was the one for him, but the feelings that had threatened to overwhelm him when he had seen Tom laugh a few minutes ago had given him his answer. He wanted to be the person who would make Tom laugh like that. He wanted to be the only one. He wanted to be by Tom’s side. He wanted Tom all to himself. He liked Tom a lot and he will tell Tom the truth in a day or two. Harry wasn’t capable of lying or hurting the man he knows he’ll come to love very much.

He wanted to make Tom happy because Harry was sure Tom was the only one who could make him the happiest man in the world.

“I accept it.” Harry said, his eyes shining with firm resolve. “I accept you, Tom riddle.”

Tom felt his heart thud in his chest at Harry’s words. The look on his love’s face at the moment was reminding him of that night weeks ago in Knockturn alley. Harry had the same look in his eyes back then.

Tom dazedly laid the box on the duvet and held his hand out for Harry to take. Harry gave him a soft smile before moving closer and gently gripping his outstretched hand in his smaller ones. Huh, Harry was short, it was a given, Harry’s hands would be smaller too.

“Do you do gardening?” Tom unintentionally blurted out. Harry’s hands were very soft but there was a certain roughness to them that could only come from gardening in muggle way.

Harry’s eyes lit up. “Yes. How’d you know that?” Harry asked excitedly. How come Tom knew that he did gardening? It was such a pleasant activity and it really relaxed him a lot.

Tom laid his other hand on Harry’s and brought their hands closer to his mouth, all the while looking at the lovely fae in front of him. He saw as Harry swallowed and felt a pleasant tingle run down his back as Harry’s Adam’s apple bobbed. He was making Harry feel this. He will be the only one to make Harry feel everything.

“I can recognize your scent anywhere, love,” he laid a chaste kiss on Harry’s knuckles and pleasure shot through his veins when Harry whimpered. “I can recognize you anywhere, my Harry.”

“T–Tom–what,” Harry stuttered as Tom continued to place soft, chaste kisses on his knuckles and each finger.

_| What kind of dragon would I be if I couldn’t recognize the scent of the man I loved? |_

With one final kiss to their entwined hands he lowered Harry’s hands back to the bed and opened them gently to lay his present on one palm. Tom didn’t think too much how pliant Harry was in his hands. Harry had been like this yesterday too, he’d completely melted in his hold. Harry was just looking at him with glazed eyes, not doing anything to stop him.

“Open it, darling.”

Harry nodded dazedly at the man who was now essentially his fiancé and started opening the gift Tom had brought. Harry didn’t think he had ever felt this lightheaded ever in his life. The way Tom’s voice had lowered when he had kissed his hands, the look in those red eyes, when he had reverently kissed each of his knuckles–– Harry didn’t think it was possible to care for someone so much.

Harry gasped when he saw what was inside! He didn’t think Tom would give him this! This particular ornament was only for the people who were married into the Slytherin–Gaunt line.

Tom really did love him. Harry was sure the last person who had received this was Tom’s father. Merope Gaunt’s father must have made her give this to him.

It was a platinum bracelet similar in design to an ouroboros but instead of having snake eat its own tail, the sinuous body had a snake with fangs bared at one end and dragon at the other. The snake’s eyes were glittering emeralds and the dragons eyes were blood red. Just like Tom’s. Harry wondered for a minute what the significance of a dragon was, he knew why the snake was there, Tom Riddle Jr was Salazar Slytherin’s heir. But the dragon?

Harry raised his head and all thoughts of snakes and dragons fled his mind when he saw Tom’s expression. Tom was smiling softly at him, looking at him with a very tender look in his eyes. “Tom—”

“Did you honestly think I would let you go, Harry?” Tom asked, his chin resting on his palm. “You were mine since the day we locked gazes in that alley, love. I won’t let you go. I will marry you and make you mine.”

Harry couldn’t describe into words what he was feeling in that moment. His heart filled with warmth and happiness bubbled inside his chest at Tom’s words. His whole being felt so alive, so warm, so free. So loved.

He liked Tom and Harry knew he will never regret running away from home that day. He didn’t care if Tom killed people or stole from many. All he cared for was that this man has made him feel loved, cared for, cherished. And that’s all that mattered to Harry.

Harry kept his gaze locked with Tom’s and closed the remaining gap between them. He saw how Tom straightened and Harry snickered when he saw Tom was fisting the beddings in his hand.

“You were so sure of my answer yet you still have my duvet in a death grip.”

Tom saw what Harry was referring to and to Harry’s delight a light blush came onto his cheeks when he noticed what he’d been doing unconsciously. Tom quickly let go off the comforter and turned back to Harry.

“That can happen,” Tom shrugged. “I was just—”

Harry giggled and grabbed Tom’s hand. He laid the bracelet in the open palm and gave Tom a bright smile. “Forget it. Just put it on me.”

Tom was all too ready to forget his loss of control and grabbed the out Harry was giving him with both hands.


End file.
